Geya'rah
Mag'har Orc}} |Row 2 title = Occupation: |Row 2 info = Overlord Daughter of Wolves Second-in-Command to Grommash Hellscream (Formerly) |Row 3 title = Affiliations: |Row 3 info = Horde}} Frostwolf Clan Mag'har Clan |Row 4 title = Relatives: |Row 4 info = Durotan (Father) Draka (Mother) Ga'nar (Paternal Uncle) Fenris Wolfbrother (Paternal Uncle) Lokra (Maternal Aunt) Karg Bloodfury (Uncle-in-Law) Ger'hel (Aunt-in-Law) Hatock (Cousin) Grotan (Cousin) Skal (Cousin) |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }}Overlord Geya'rah is the daughter of Durotan and Draka from the alternate Draenor. She served as Warchief Grommash Hellscream's second-in-command during the War between the Lightbound and the Mag'har. She now leads the Mag'har orcs who managed to escape from Draenor, and pledged her people's loyalty to Sylvanas Windrunner and the Horde. =Biography= ---- Following the Frostwolf Orcs joining with the Mag'har orc clans, Geya'rah would eventually rise to the rank of Overlord and serve as Warchief Grommash Hellscream's second-in-command during the war between the Lightbound and the Mag'har. As the Mag'har and Lightbound clashed, events on Azeroth would see to a new war between the Horde and the Alliance. In the midst of this, Eitrigg sought to travel to the alternate Draenor and call upon the debt the Mag'har owed to the Horde for liberating them from Garrosh Hellscream's meddling and the Burning Legion's corruption. Geya'rah would later encounter Eitrigg and a Horde champion after they had been taken prisoner under suspicion of being Lightbound spies. During her interrogation, Warchief Hellscream arrived and recognized the two as coming from Azeroth. After hearing Eitrigg's request for aid, Geya'rah objected on the grounds that the Mag'har couldn't pledge soldiers to aid the Horde when they faced enemies of their own. Believing that having a common foe would sooth Geya'rah's wariness, Warchief Hellscream requested that the two Horde emissaries assisted Geya'rah in putting down an ogre uprising led by Kor'gall, Greatson of Kor'gall. After slaying the traitorous ogre Geya'rah would inform Eitrigg and the Horde champion about the threat of the Lightbound. After receiving word that Beastwatch was under attack by the Lightbound, Geya'rah rushed to its defense. With Beastwatch secured Warchief Hellscream and Overlord Geya'rah were approached by Lantresor of the Blade and informed that the entire Lightbound army was spotted heading towards them. While Lantresor gathered every orc he could to Beastwatch, Geya'rah held the line with her Warchief. During the battle, High Exarch Yrel herself appeared on the battlefield and offered the Mag'har one last chance to embrace the light. As Warchief Hellscream and Lantresor charged against the Lightbound, Eitrigg activated the shard of the Vision of Time in his possession in order to return to Azeroth. Though wishing to her follow her Warchief in battle, Overlord Geya'rah followed his last order to lead the Mag'har to Azeroth. Believing that there was no time to mourn what was lost, the Overlord declared that the Mag'har would make a new home in Azeroth. To this end, Overlord Geya'rah pledged her people's loyalty to Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner and the Horde. After the Mag'har made a new home for themselves in Hall of the Brave within the Valley of Honor of Orgrimmar, Geya'rah would remark to Mag'har adventurers that the Mag'har face a new future and that they had to make their mark upon the land. To this end, she sent them to meet with Ambassador Blackguard at the Orgrimmar Embassy and then to go forth and claim victorious across Azeroth. After said adventurers proved themselves to the Horde, a pleased Geya'rah honored them with a symbol of their proud lineage. When Baine was arrested and Zelling was killed for their parts in freeing Derek Proudmoore from Horde captivity, Geya'rah believed that Sylvanas showed strength by punishing Baine for deceiving and betraying her. See WoWPedia Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Mag'har Orc Category:New Horde